


Nail Polish

by Kuroi_Mercenary



Series: Seiten Taisei Drabbles [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: AU, Family moments, Goku being curious, Kenren the one who suggest sexual stuff, Konzen being a father, Mentions of Rinrei, Nail Polish, Seiten just adorable, Tenpou ever calm and insightful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Mercenary/pseuds/Kuroi_Mercenary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble 1: Goku couldn't help question his twin taste, because nail polish and Seiten do not mix!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble is based on an image of Seiten Taisei online. I swear those claws looked like they were nail polished with purple! And I couldn't resist writing this up!

Goku golden eyes narrowed at the sigh upon entering his twin room. The smell of nail polish hit his nose instantly and his features scrunched up at the scent. The shorter haired brunette resisted the urge to cover his nose and mouth from the dreadful smell as he stepped inside. His twin and older brother, Seiten paid no mind to Goku presence entering, not even an occasional nod of greeting. After all, Seiten had complete focus on his nails that he was coating with nail polish. A heavy purple color that reminded Goku of scorpion venom and the more cheerful of the twin wished he had never introduced Seiten to that transgender two months ago.

Honestly, Goku thought the two would get along pretty well and they did. Although he had some doubts about Ren Ri due to her (or was it a he?) high and mighty personality, and her (his) obsession with beauty. But then again, Seiten was similar in terms of high and mighty thus things clicked. How the amazing Son Goku did it, even the cheerful brunette had no idea.

There was one thing that Goku wished it never happened and that was Ren Ri obsession with beauty also known as make-up, facial mask, perfume, nail polish, etc. had infected his brother by slight. Which Goku was currently witnessing at the minute; Seiten using nail polish and the younger twin had no doubts that the transgender scorpion- whatever he-she was that gave Seiten the nail polish.

“Sei-chan.” The cheerful brunette called out, round golden eyes watching his twin pause and slit golden eyes made contact with his. There was clear annoyance on Seiten face for being interrupted.

“What, Goku?” Seiten growled lowly, demanding what his little brother wanted.

“…Why are you polishing your nails like a girl?” Goku blurted out after a few minutes silence. The younger twin wary of how he should approach this topic without getting manhandled and pinned to the floor by Seiten…or just be glared to death, which Seiten was doing right now. It was getting deadlier with each second of silence, not amused by Goku lack of answer.

Seiten scowled at the straight-forward question, glancing at the nail polish in his hands and his nails before the gaze returned to an anxious Goku.

“…Is there a problem with it? Ren Ri suggested I should try it out and I see no reason to refuse.” The darker brunette asked, having an air of superiority to him. Almost offended that his younger brother asks such a question, which in response Goku rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t say a problem, “The cheerful brunette answered slowly with some hesitation. Ignoring how Seiten raised a brow before quickly adding, “But I think maybe you might become like I don’t know….Ren Ri?”

Goku forced a small chuckle to escape his lips when an awkward silence descended between them. He could practically feel Seiten slit golden eyes burning holes at his head. The younger brother hoped he hadn’t angered Seiten, nearly flinching when a sigh escaped the older brother lips. Confusion laced Goku features, watching Seiten simply going back to painting his nails with the same purple venom-like color. The cheerful brunette believed he was off the hook for now, about to leave until Seiten voice made him freeze instantly at the doorway.

“You do know you basically filed a complaint, Goku.” Was all Seiten said, his voice leaving Goku unable to decipher out if his older brother was mad or amused.

Certain that the darker of the two brunettes had nothing more to say, Goku took the chance to escape for now and left Seiten to his own devices aka nail polish.

There was an hour before dinner and Goku hoped their father won’t make too much of a fuss about it. He was wrong though.

“What the hell is _**that**_ , Seiten?!” Konzen exclaimed, pointing to the purple painted nails on Seiten fingers.

“He’s pissed…” Goku muttered, shoving another forkful of food into his mouth. At that point, he decided to tune out whatever happens next and noted his twin scowling.

“It’s nail polish, Konzen.” Seiten stated before taking another bite of his food, glaring back at the blond he called “father”.

In the background, Tenpou sent his partner, Kenren a stern look. The spiky haired man had been failing in his attempts to conceal his laughter upon seeing Seiten hands. This went unnoticed by the older twin, glaring at the man, who continued to laugh despite the glare and stern looks he was having. Tenpou sighed when his partner could not stop and smiled at Seiten.

“I know it must be hard for you, Seiten.” Tenpou began, continuing upon seeing three matching confused expressions. “After all, you must be at the age where you crave for attention and wish to blend in with others. Be…independent I say and want to make some thrill in your life. You basically want to try many different things to ascertain yourself as an individual.”

“I don’t get it…” Goku whined, not understanding the riddles in the glasses wearing man language. Kenren at the time, who stopped laughing for the moment, grinned and decided to enlighten the younger monkey.

“It means, little monkey that big monkey here is at a rebellious age where his hormones are-“ Sadly, Kenren never finished when a paper fan swung in his direction and smacked his heard hard. The man winced and let out a yelp of pain, glaring at the sneering look Konzen had.

“Stop teaching my sons your bullshit, Kenren.”

“They’re already at the age…Hell; they should already know this stuff by now!” On cue, the twins turned their heads to look at Tenpou.

The calming young man sipped his tea quietly and smiled calmly. “Ah, peace…I hope school has been okay with you two. I heard the high school you are going is very difficult.” Goku grinned at Tenpou concern, shaking his head in disagreement.

“Nope! It’s been fine, Ten-chan.”

On the other hand while individual conversations were going, Seiten stared at his nails and pondered about it.

_“…Should I remove it since it makes so much ruckus?”_


End file.
